Thief Knight Kiros
is the wild-card equestrian knight of the Underground, allied but not loyal in any way with the Underground Empire Tube. Character History Kiros had an infamy of being the great thief of the underground; the man who could steal anything and make his own, hiding his treasures in a cave beyond the reach of any forces. However, two years prior to the start of the story, Kiros encountered something greater than all of his treasures, seeing the bathing body of Princess Ial and immediately wanting her for his own, even if she wanted nothing to do with him. However before he could try and win her over, he became trapped within the underground's infamous "Whirling Hell", a vortex of winds said to be inescapable by anyone. For two years Kiros remained trapped until he used his abilities to develop a move known as the "Crescent Screw", which was powerful enough to raise him out of the Whirling Hell and back onto safe land. Yet in the time he had been trapped, the underground had changed, with Ial becoming frozen for her traitorous actions on the surface, including falling in love with the human male Takeru. Discovering Ial's current fate and witnessing the troubles the Tube forces were having with Takeru and his Maskman comrades, Kiros approached Earth Emperor Zeba in gaining an alliance with him, under the condition that if he defeated the Maskman, the frozen Ial would immediately be given to him as payment. Though none of the other Tube forces wanted Kiros involved, in particular Igam, Zeba allowed Kiros to ally with them seeing his power as required for managing their enemies. Kiros immediately goes to the surface and easily manages the Maskman, using his Crescent Screw with a Doggler to destroy their Shot Bomber, but at the same time unleashing constant hatred at Takeru for being the man Ial fell in love with instead of him. Though his anger was mostly against Takeru, Kiros did attack the other Maskmen as he saw them as his enemies as well, including one attack on Kenta seeing him as the greatest threat in reaching Takeru and striking against Akira after an incident where Blue Mask attacked him while he was doing research on other matters ; he even at one point changed Haruka and Momoko into thieves to assist in gathering wealth for Ial's revival! Though holding an alliance with Zeba for the Maskman's disposal for the sake of making Ial his own, Kiros never had any true allegiance or respect for the Earth Emperor. He knew there was something wrong with his existence and wanted to prove that Zeba was a fake and did not deserve the throne. Following a lead regarding a possibility that Zeba was in fact the infamous Lethal Doggler, Kiros opened the tomb the traitorous Doggler was in hoping to prove that he was associated with the creature and discovering that the tomb was previously open and only a Doggler guarding it remained. Kiros continued to try and find evidence of Lethal Doggler's connection to Zeba, he collected a stain of blood from the creature in another research trip, each one making the emperor panic by what he would discover. But all of these leads would ultimately turn out false after Igam ends up awakening the remains of Lethal Doggler in the pond he was born in, disappointing and yet confusing Kiros due to the strange connections he had seen otherwise yet not discovering the real truth behind the emperor. As Tube started to fall apart from constant failure, Kiros found an opening to finally get Ial his way without assisting Zeba any further when Earth Imperial Commander Baraba was given one final chance to stop the Maskman. Taking advantage of the general's scenario, he forces Baraba to go into the frozen crypt and remove Ial's tomb from within. However when he saw Baraba was going to destroy the frozen princess instead of handing her over, he ends up secretly removing the bombs on her and taking her away on his own. Once he finally had Ial in his hands, Kiros left Baraba to be dealt with by the Maskman while taking the frozen girl with him back to the one place no one could get to him: the Whirling Hell. With Ial finally his, Kiros tried to figure a way to free her from the ice seal even as both Takeru and Igam continued to pursue him and get the princess back for their own purposes. Once back in his hidden treasure room, the thief enlisted the help of Earth Imperial Ninja Oyobu, who ended up becoming frozen in the prison previously but freed himself using his own life-shedding fire abilities. When Kiros tried to force Oyobu to use this fire on Ial, he ends up instead attacking him, hurting him and leading him to be struck in a relentless assault by the ninja, Igam, Fumin and even the Doggler that controlled the Whirling Hell. As he lays dying, Ial's frozen tomb is finally opened by the love and Aura of Takeru, making Kiros tragically witness in his death their loving embrace, seeing the one thing he could never steal as his final sight. Arsenals Kiros's main weapons are a knife and a sickle which he carries into combat. Using a sickle and chain, he can manipulate his powerful "Crescent Screw" attack, which was powerful enough to escape from the Whirling Hell he had been trapped in. Monsters *'Beam Doggler' (ベームドグラー Bēmudogurā?, 27) – Kiros's steed, it assumed its true form to aid its master in destroying the Shot Bomber. After being hit by the Maskman team's Life Aura attack, this monster is destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Rock Doggler' (ロックドグラー Rokkudogurā?, 28) – A monster from Hell's Wind, this monster helps Kiros in his plan to kill off the Maskmen. Able to turn into a boulder, it increases its power by absorbing energy from the explosion it causes. While Mask Red is held at the bay of Kiro, this monster attacks the other Maskmen. it was tricked into being attacked by its master and is defeated by the Maky Crash and destroyed by the Great Five. *'Gra Doggler' (ゴーラドグラー Gōradogurā?, 33) – This is a monster able to manipulate gravity. Kiros uses him to lure out the Maskmen. After being blasted by the Jet Cannon, this monster was destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Gigira Doggler' (ギギラドグラー Gigiradogurā?, 33) – The strongest of the Dogglers, it is slain by Kiros when it attempts to kill Eiri. *'Haniwa Doggler' (ハニワドグラー?, 35) – This monster is the guardian of Bizarre Doggler's tomb, placed there so no one can learn the truth about Zeba. Kiros releases the monster under the impression that it is the Bizarre Doggler. Able to turn its victims into dust, this monster overpowers the Maskmen. Once this monster's identity was revealed, it was blasted to bits by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Mezume Doggler' (メズメドグラー Mezumedogurā?, 37) – An Owl-like monster from Hell's Wind. It was used by Kiros to hypnotize Kenta into being a coward with its Mezume Shower as part of a plan to get rid of Takeru's teammates. Black Mask defeats the monster and the Jet Cannon is used on it. This monster is then enlarged and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Hariga Doggler' (ハリガドグラー Harigadogurā?, 41) – A monster used by Kiros to make Haruka and Momoko into criminals with its needles. The monster hits some bystanders instead of its target, but then succeeds in turning the girls into jewel thieves so Kiros can present the stolen goods to Ial once she awakens. The girls were faking being controlled. The monster and Kiros try to kill the two girls but they are saved by the other members of the Maskman team. This monster was blasted by the Jet Cannon and destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Gizee Doggler' (ギゼードグラー Gizēdogurā?, 43) – This monster was used by Kiros to create a pyramid from dirt soaked with the Bizarre Doggler's blood from its defeat three centuries ago. The bricks are destroyed by Akira during his momentary blindness, and the monster is defeated by Blue Mask and blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. *'Jigoku Doggler' (ジゴクドグラー Jigokudogurā?, 49) – The Guardian of Hell's Wind, he attacks Takeru when he confronts Kiros with the mission to destroy Ial. Despite a power boost by Zeba, this monster is blasted by the Jet Cannon and then destroyed by the Galaxy Robo. Notes *In the Philippine Dub, he was voiced by Marvin De Guzman. Appearances Category:Hikari Sentai Maskman Category:Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains Category:Underground Empire Tube Category:Traitors in Super Sentai